Dark Winds
by Firecracker1
Summary: Faith gets her revenge, but discovers it isn't all sweet


TITLE: Dark Winds  
AUTHOR: Firecracker  
RATING: R  
PAIRING: B/F  
FEEDBACK: Yep, but no flames please: falling_star_1013@hotmail.com   
ARCHIVE: List archives yes, otherwise want, ask, have.  
DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy.   
NOTES: This story is set sometime in the unspecified future. At time of writing (29 May 2001), it's pretty much impossible until some other things happen. So we're gonna pretend that the events of "The Gift" didn't happen, or else that they've been worked out and the problem no longer exists.  
  
  
  
  
Outside, it's dark. Thunder crashes and wind thrashes the trees, driving rain slapping the ground. Lightning flashes against the black sky. Inside, the darkness persists, the dark swirls of a twisted mind reaching out and filling the room with hate. Tendrils of the black of evil and the red of blood. A brunette with wild anguish deep inside her eyes paces, closer and nearer to the blonde who's tied up.   
  
***  
  
  
I can see the fear burning deep inside your eyes. Those clear green pools glazed over with terror. Finally made you scared, B, cause you've seen what I can do and I'm gonna do it all to you. I'm gonna take this knife of mine and cut into you till you're screaming and begging for mercy. There's a limit to the pain even Slayers can take. And while you sit there dreading the next blood you can think on this, none of this woulda happened if it wasn't for you. I loved you and you wouldn't pay any attention to me. You think that walk on the wild side I took you on was for your spiritual benefit? I wanted to fuck you. And why do you think I joined the dark side? That way you noticed me, babe. I wanted to be someone in your life, have power over you. I got it now, straddling you and running the blade of the knife down your neck. I can run my fingers through your hair and take off your clothes and lick you all over cause I got you chained tight. I know how Slayers escape their bonds and I got all the escapes gone.  
  
Bet Angel woulda liked to do this to you. He still had the bloodlust running through him, he wanted to rip you apart and eat the pieces for dinner. He was a lot worse than me. Didn't you realise every time he saw your neck he was imagining plunging his teeth in? Yeah but you liked it, didn't you? You got off on the danger. As long as it doesn't go too far. You liked the danger I gave you, but hey, you're not enjoying this, are you? Can't have it both ways, babe. You thought I was a slut but you weren't any better. You led me on and then you let me down so many times. What d'you think I felt like seeing you and Deadboy shoving your tongues down each other's throats? You think that was healthy for me? Well you gave me hope all those times and then I'd see you with him. Any wonder I have up on the side of light and truth? He was bad, but you didn't give a shit about that, did you? Just took him back like nothing happened. But you wouldn't do that with me. Cause I threatened you. I was the animal in you. Your dark reflection. Bet you're surprised dumb-shit Faith who dropped out of school can figure that one out, huh. Well, prison gives you a lotta time to think. Yeah, I know you wanted to let go and feel the power. I know the thrill that rushed through you when you shoved the knife in me and felt it go through so easy and felt the blood run out onto your hands. And I'm gonna feel that when I'm done with you.  
  
All the holier-than-thou shit but it didn't take you long to forget Deadboy and jump onto soldier boy. No substitute, was he, but at least he was an easy fuck. Always surprised you were able to keep that no-cigar deal going with Angel. Bet you had a bit on the side with one of your Scooby friends. I'd like to see you and Red. Or what about Giles… and don't put on that shocked face. You're as desperate for a shag as the rest of us, just can't let go of those stupid inhibitions. I saw your horny as hell after dancing in the Bronze or staking those vamps. Yeah, how many times do I got to tell you? Killing gets you off. And you want a fuck right now as well. Cause when I touch you like I'm doing now you don't want anything else but more of this. I could make you come like you've never come before. But I'm not gonna… because I like the torturing part of life.  
  
So all that slut in you, and you couldn't let even a little bit out on me. Stupid bitch. I *know* you wanted me. I seen enough lust in my time to know you were dying to jump my bones. But fucking super-Buffy nun, pure as pure, couldn't possibly do that. Casual sex would never do, and God forbid you'd sleep with a girl. Loosen up, baby! Have a little fun!  
  
If you'd just kissed me, any one of those millions of fucking times you could've, you wouldn't be here! I wouldn't be holding a knife to your throat. You wouldn't be in those chains, about to die! You could be lying on a beach somewhere with Good Faith, so you just blame yourself for all this. Your loss. I woulda changed sides like *that* if you'd given me what I wanted. Not often Faith gets hung up over some girl, but hey. You're special. I dreamed about you for so long. I woulda given anything.  
  
And now here you are. I finally got you in chains. Leather not around, but it can be arranged. You're not gonna get out of here, y'know. I chickened out last time, didn't wanna kill you. I had so many chances, y'know? So many times I coulda murdered you and I didn't. but you didn't think about that when you stuck your knife in me, did you? Well this time I'm gonna do it. Gonna shove the knife in your gut and twist it round so you're well and truly dead. What, you wanna talk? I'm not gonna let you talk. Don't like people talking when I'm in the middle of torture. Words aren't my thing. Not how I get through to people. And anyway, I know what you'd say. "Don't do it, Faith, you have a chance, you don't have to do this." Well hey, what if I want to do it? What's the use of a *chance* if you got nothing to do with it? What is there in my life to stay good for? You? That's a fucking joke. You do all the we'll-help-you Faith shit when you want to, but you won't give me what I want from you. Only when it suits you. You're as selfish as anyone else on the planet, and such a hypocrite to go with it. Well there's *nothing* in my life that's any good. You think your life's bad? You ain't seen nothing. Your life's a fucking paradise. You got people to look after you when you're feeling bad, and what have I got? Jack shit. So why be good? Why slay the baddies? No-one's gonna thank me for it. Yeah, all that crap you and Angel said is true. You feel dirty inside, Faith. You've been swallowed by the darkness, Faith. Of course I fucking have. I feel like shit and I don't see why I should make myself feel any worse by *repenting*. Look at Angel, he's a sorry case, moody and brooding patrolling the streets of LA. Maybe if I had someone to help me out of here, then yeah. Support me and make me *better*. But get real! That's not gonna happen. I like it better this way, I like the blood on my hands and my soul can get soiled and sick, and so what? Nobody cares whether I'm happy or not so I may as well just go back to being Miss Homicidal Maniac. Sure as fuck easier. I know this is bad for me, I know I don't have to do it, I know I'm gonna feel like fucking shit after I've done it and you know what? I don't give a fuck! Not like I'm gonna feel anything good anyway with a life like mine. I'm never gonna get you how I want you and I'm damned if I'm gonna sit and watch you jump on the bones of your next boy-toy. Oh, no.  
  
I'm gonna kill you and your last thought's gonna be of me. See? I finally get you thinking of me, this is me with power over you. In your last moments on this earth I'm gonna be the only thing in your mind, if I can't get you in life then at least you'll die thinking of me.   
  
You killed me, now it's my turn! You're just about to feel what I felt. See now you'll know what it's like to have a knife shoved into you… now I'm gonna hear you scream… how'd you like that? And that? And that? Well you did it to me. And it's all your fault! You'da loved me, I wouldn't have been a psycho, murdering bitch! You wouldn't be fucking dying here… dying… I did it, B. I killed you… I killed you…   
  
***  
  
The brunette slowly touches the other's cooling skin and stares, stunned, at the pool of blood that's spreading over the floor. She drops the knife and it falls to the ground, clattering softly as it lands. Slowly she leans forward and kisses the motionless lips, looking lingeringly into the lifeless green eyes. Then she raises her face to heaven and screams, a long, low, sobbing scream; and the rain falls, and the thunder crashes. 


End file.
